tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Kida (2003 Series)
Kida is the only daughter of Leonardo. Ki is Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo's niece and she is younger cousin of Seth, Shawn and John and she's also the only granddaughter and the youngest out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. ''Childhood When Kida was little she was with her father on a walk through the sewers looking for some supplies. Then Leo told her that they have to go to the surface to find more supplies. When she climbed the ladder and looked down she was shaking in fear, Leo tells her to come on, but she tells him she can't, but he encourages her to keep going. Then when she nearly slip and dropped her items she calls for her father that she scared Leo had carried her to the surface and then head to another manhole. Then along way back to the lair she was really scared and crying in his arms, but Leo clams her down and tells her that he'll help her conquered her fear and tells her that he had the same problem when he was younger. For pass weeks Leo and her Splinter stayed with her the helping to face her fear of heights. When she born she was very sick but she got better. Personality Kida is kind and spiritual like her father Leo. Her family is very protective of her especial her older cousins she was trained by her father and his brothers the art of ninjistu along with her cousins. Kida is regularly treated as the youngest cousin and little is expected of her, although she has proved to have exceptional speed and agility. She also seems to be very close to John. She cares about her family. She is more wiser than her cousins. Bio Kida is last the born mutant turtle and she is the only girl in her family.Her parents were Leonardo and Katy. Being Katy was originally human, she has part human and part mutant turtle DNA like her older cousin Seth. She as a very close bond with her father Leo,she is mostly wise like her father and her uncles teaches her a lot of things. Sometimes she doubts and blames herself for being not good or messing things up but her family always helps and supports her when shes having problems. She loves to meditate with her father and grandfather and her bandana color is white. She mostly has her fathers presonally and she mostly has her mother's looks and there eye color. She and her older cousins had same crazy adventures as her father and her uncles did. When she younger she was scared of heights just like her father Leo when he was younger. Sometimes, she mostly gets teased by her second older cousin Shawn even though they fight alot they always love one another. Trivia'' *She is the youngest of the group *She's the thinnest of her cousins *She's serious in battles *Cares about her family *The story inspired by the in 2003 episode 'Tales of Leo' *She was scared of heights when she was younger just like her father Leo. *She got raped by The Rat King when she was 12 years old and she was alone and ran away in the 2003 series. *When her and dad were on exercise they was ambush by The Foot she was hurt badly by saving her dad from being killed. Category:Turtles Category:Ninja Category:Non-Humans Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Mutant Turtles Category:Ninjas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) characters Category:Mutants 2003 Category:Female Characters Category:Fast Forward Characters Category:Back To The Sewers Characters